Carpe Diem
by Auyri
Summary: It's a story of evil schoolgirls, greedy foster parents, a heart torn girl and a little romance. GxZ R&R! Rated T for possible future events.


Carpe Diem

Chapter One: Death Wish

By: agizgal / Kasia

_No,_ I thought angrily, _Not yet. I'm not ready, yet._ I reached my hand forward, trying desperately to hit the…

Snooze button. Honestly, evil alarm clock. Sure, it was my first day as a high school student, but that didn't mean I was happy about it. In fact, school sucked, and I doubted being a high schooler would change that much. I mean, jeez, it's not my fault I lived in England thirteen years and therefore had a very, _very_ strong accent. And now that I thought about it, why did they croon over people with English accents in movies but despise me for it? Like I had _chosen_ to move here. No, I don't think so. In fact, I would have much preferred to stay there, thank you very much.

Okay, so that's pretty pessimistic, but seriously, if I told you half the things they did to me in eighth grade, you would understand. Granted, a lot of it had to do with the fact that the boys in our class all had crushes on me, but that's not the point. I mean, that's not my fault either, and I really, really would have rather they liked someone else. Eighth grade boys with crushes can be a pain.

I rolled out of bed, using all of my self-control to keep from slamming my fist down like a hammer on the hated buzz-maker and going back to sleep. It took me a good twenty minutes, but I was eventually dressed and relatively ready to go. I stepped into the kitchen, throwing a bagel into the toaster and turning on the stove to heat the water pot so I could have my morning cup of tea. As I sat at the table some five minutes later, I flipped through my side book bag, making sure I had everything.

_Notebooks… Check. Pencils and pens… Check. Folders… Check. Pepper spray… Check._

I was set. Swallowing the last of my bagel, I stood to my feet and strode out of the house to catch the bus. Wondering where my parents are? I don't have any. I've been flopped between foster families for as long as I can remember. Like I said, I didn't choose to move here. And this family? Not cool. I couldn't wait till I was sixteen and allowed to live on my own. Then I would actually be able to keep _all_ of my salary, and not just whatever was left after they went through it. Which was, by the way, usually somewhere close to nothing. Honestly, I barely had enough to buy my own food, once they were done with it.

Not that they wouldn't feed me. Oh, no, nothing like that. Just that crackers and milk wasn't quite all a girl needed, especially when she's still growing, you know?

I quickly became lost in my thoughts, which were mostly on how to avoid the girls from last year. That's probably why I didn't see it until the bus came honking down the street. 'It' was a cat. And it was laying in the middle of the street, right in the bus' path of rampage. It took me two seconds flat to drop my bag and dash into the middle of the street, grabbing it and rising to get out of the road before I became a pancake. Pain shot through my leg, resonating from my ankle, and I knew instantly it was broken. It wasn't the first time, trust me, but I was still overwhelmed by the pain. The last thing I remember is the bus bearing down on me and strong arms wrapping around my waist.

­

It's a weird feeling, waking up and realizing that you should be dead. In fact, it took me a good thirty seconds to finally get up the nerve to open my eyes.

"Garnet Til Alexandros, it's only the first day of school and you're already costing us!" _Fabulous,_ I thought miserably, _My evil stepmother has arrived._ That's what I had coined her, anyways. Maybe it should have been Maleficent or The Wicked Witch of the West of something, but they all looked the same in the movies, regardless. Besides, 'evil stepmother' was simplest and it worked well enough. I instantly closed my eyes, trying desperately to block her out.

"Garnet, are you listening to me?" _Nope. Not at all. Now please, please shut up._ If only I had such luck. "First you go off and break three fingers last year, then a leg, and a toe, and who knows what else, and now you've already broken an ankle? On the _first day!"_ I wanted to correct her. It was really four fingers, a kneecap, a toe and a shin. And, hey, this might come as a shock, but I didn't exactly _enjoy_ breaking them. Last time I checked, I didn't beg to be bullied or anything.

"Well, this will just have to come out of your paycheck, along with the money I'm losing by being here. 'Time is money', as they say. Now hurry and wake up, I've got to drive you to school and be back at work by lunch." If it wasn't for the crappiness of the situation, I would have laughed out loud.

"Go back to school?" I asked incredulously. "Are you kidding? I haven't even gotten a cast yet! If I go back now I'll only do more damage!" The doctor chose to walk in right at that moment.

"She's quite right," he told us with a sad smile, "She's going to be stuck here for a few hours. You can go back to work, Mrs. Brahne." _Lucky!_ She nodded, as I knew she would, and left without another word. Good. Life was easier without her driving me mad.

"Now, I'm going to have to do a few more scans before I can put your cast on, so hang tight," the doctor told me. He seemed nice. I wondered if he was new. "We've given you a healthy dose of painkiller. Does it hurt at all?" I shook my head and he nodded, standing. "Then I'll be off. The nurses will be checking up on you. Oh, and you have a guest, I'll send him in." He stood, patting my bed and leaving me with uncertain thoughts. _A guest…? 'Him'? If he's another one of those clingy boys from middle school, I'll –_

"Hi."

I looked up, unconsciously quirking an eyebrow. I didn't know him. He had blond hair, bright blue eyes and a smile that probably would have been disarming, if he was using it on anyone but me. I, on the other hand, wasn't so easily fooled.

"Hi," I replied, tilting my head to the side. "Who are you?" He laughed, which was something I didn't really expect, and stepped forward, holding out a bandaged hand.

"Zidane. Zidane Tribal." I glanced from his face to his wrapped fingers, then back again before finally reaching forward and shaking his hand in greeting.

"Garnet Alexandros." Like he didn't know that already. In fact, he had probably heard everything my 'mother' had just said, as she had probably been shrieking loud enough for the library two blocks away to jump in shock. But he didn't anything about already knowing. In fact, he didn't say anything at all. He just stood there, examining me like he was a doctor or had some personal right to look at my ankle. I suppose I should have been thankful that it was _just_ my ankle he was examining, but I didn't really think of that at the time. After a few seconds, who he probably was finally hit me and I let out a gasp.

"You! You're the one that saved me this morning!" He had to be – that explained the bandages, the examination, the fact that he was here at all. He sighed and let go of my ankle, sitting in the chair beside my bed.

"So, why does she treat you like that? She doesn't look anything like you, is she really your mom?" …Was it just me, or had he just ignored me entirely?

"So you were the one that saved me, then?" He sighed again. Why, I don't know, because usually saving someone is a good thing, but maybe that's just me.

"You're avoiding answering my questions." No, I'm not. Okay, a little. I mean, what was I supposed to say? _'Well, you see, she's a crack-addict and she and her husband are constantly drunk. Oh, and no, she's not my mom, she's just one of the hundreds who have _pretended_ to be my mom so that they could get their check from the government every month.'_ Yeah, that would go over real well. So, instead, I shrugged and went along with his change of subject.

"You're avoiding mine, too." Nodding, he stood.

"Okay, I'll answer you if you answer me, then." I opened my mouth to protest, but he continued, "Yes, I'm the one that saved you. See?" He held up his hands and I grimaced. That looked like it hurt. "Your turn."

Wow. Not fair. He gets to spout off three sentences, two of which don't really count, and I'm stuck explaining my entire family history? Definitely not fair. I shrugged again, trying to sound nonchalant as I turned to look out the window.

"She's under a lot of stress, I'm sure. But no, she's not my mother. My parents died when I was really young; she's just a foster parent."

"Stressed out, huh?" He looked at me skeptically. "She must treat you like that a _lot_, right?" I blushed. It was a conditioned response, I couldn't help it!

"How did you know?" I asked, turning my gaze back to him.

"You said 'just a'." I gave him a confused look and he elaborated. "You said 'she's _just a_ foster parent'. Not 'she's _my_ foster parent', like you would have if you really cared about her. No, you said 'just a', so I could tell that you really didn't like her much."

Wow, a guy that knows how to read between the lines. I didn't know that was possible. Don't get me wrong – I'm not really sexist or anything – I just have never met a single guy that treated me like something other than an object, you know? It was kind of nice.

"So," he said, clearing his throat, "You go to Greenview High, right?" I nodded. "Well, I've gotta go if I don't want to miss all of my classes, I'll see ya." I nodded again. I felt kind of… numb. I don't know, maybe lost or something. Just unsure.

"Yeah, okay, see you."

That evening, with a cast set and crutches in tow, I made my way from the car to the house and up the stairs to my "bedroom". I think it's really some sort of walk-in closet, but I'm not complaining. I mean, I've had worse. The parents had made it very clear that they weren't even considering helping me with my things, including my twelve-ton backpack – they had looked at me in disgust when I asked them to carry it, honestly, heaven forbid – so it kept bumping into my crutch as I hopped. This was one of those times where I wished I had a backpack that actually went _on my back_, instead of at my side. Would have been more convenient.

Stepping into my room, I slowly lowered myself to the bed. Change into pajamas? Ha! Who needs them, anyways? I collapsed my head onto the pillow and was out nearly instantly, slightly remorseful that I couldn't get nice and comfortable because of my cast. It had been a long, troublesome day and I was definitely ready for some shuteye.

I didn't wake up until quarter to seven, which meant that I only had ten or so minutes to get my butt down to the bus stop. Frustrated, I stood and dressed, and if you've never had a foot cast before, let me tell you – they're the most annoying things ever when you're trying to get dressed. Finally ready, I grabbed by pack, slung it over my shoulder and used the crutches and anything else I could grab on to on my way down the stairs. I was at the bus stop, fully prepared – minus a small drought of morning hair and a grumbling stomach – with about thirty seconds to spare. Am I good or what?

I noticed instantly that he wasn't there. I'm not sure why. I mean, he's just another guy and I should be sick of guys by now, right? But regardless, I felt kind of… sad. It was almost lonesome. I had only just met this guy, and yet I already missed him? Not a good sign. I ordered myself to snap out of it and watched as the bus came down the street. And, wouldn't you know it? The cat was there, standing in the center of the street, again.

Now, I'm not stupid. I know that the chances of rescuing a cat aren't all that high when you're toting around an extra twenty pounds and you can barely use one of your feet. Really, I do. So, why, _why_ I automatically ran out into the street is anyone's guess. There was no way I would make it. The cat was right there and the bus was ten flipping feet away. I was all but cheating death to try. But that didn't change the fact that I was racing towards that cat, totally ready to risk my life to save it.

Maybe it's because it would mean I had protected someone – earned someone's trust and affection. – Not that I really wanted a cat's trust and affection, but I had never had that from _anyone_, so to get it at all – even from a cat – was better than nothing. And you know, if I died, who would care, anyways? I mean, my foster parents wouldn't exactly be crying their eyes out, unless it was about the loss of foster money, and besides Zidane the only people that had ever cared about me at all were teachers, and even that was half-hearted. Still, as I ran forward I couldn't help wishing. Wishing and hoping that someone – anyone – would care enough to stop me.

Who knows? Maybe the cat would miss me, after all.

Only, I didn't reach the cat. In a strange flash of déjà vu, I felt arms loop around my waist, refusing to release me even when I pulled with all my might towards the cute little cat that was still standing right in the middle of the street. I watched, helpless, as the bus drove straight over where the cat was standing. I covered my eyes with my hands and hid my face from the world. I suddenly realized that someone had screamed, but only after a moment did I realize it had been me. Kind of funny. I had screamed for a cat.

A cat that was alive and well, by the way. In fact, it was walking towards me and as I bent down, I felt the arms around my waist loosen their tight hold. To my surprise and great pleasure, the cat sniffed my fingers, licked them, and leapt into my arms. No collar. Like the Brahnes would let me keep it. It didn't matter. I couldn't even believe that it was alive. It occurred to me that I had risked my life – twice now – for what seemed to be nothing. Well, minus the fact that the cat officially loved me to death, but you get the picture.

"…How dangerous. And you missed the bus, too. The guy didn't even stop." I looked up to see someone that was becoming all too familiar – Zidane Tribal. He grinned at me. "You must have a death wish or something, huh?" I didn't reply. "Next time you decide to save someone, don't think you have to sacrifice yourself to do it." My eyes widened and I blushed. "You've gotta trust in others – they're stronger than you think." I had to stop myself from snorting at that. _Stronger than I think? Right._ I mean, let's remember that I had been raised around jerks, greedy parents, and over-obsessed girls, okay? Those people weren't exactly what I would call 'strong'. Still, I nodded and cuddled the cat closer.

"Well, no helping it, then." I looked up at him and he held out his hand. "Guess I'll have to take you with me to school." I must have blinked seven or eight times, because he finally just laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me (and the cat) up. It wasn't until we were in his car, driving along with the busy morning traffic, that I finally caught my breath and realized what was going on.

"Thanks for helping me," I said, somewhat coyly, "Yesterday and today, I mean." He nodded.

"No problem." Of course not. He was just that kind of guy. "So, what are you going to do with it?" I eyed him.

"With what?"

"With that," he thumbed to the backseat towards the sleeping cat.

"Oh." Well, that's a problem. "I'm not sure yet."

"Yeah, that's what I figured." We pulled into a driveway and I looked around, surprised. "We'll leave it with my friend until you know. She'll take good care of it; she loves animals." Whoa. Say what? Why did this guy help me out so much?  
We stepped to the door and knocked. There was a lot of banging around heard before the door clicked and a cute little girl opened it. Her face lit up instantly at the sight of Zidane.

"Zidane!" She pounced on him and I laughed. Weird. I didn't usually laugh, at least not about good things.

"Zidane, I haven't seen you in so long!" He sighed and put her back on her feet.

"It's only been a few days, Eiko," he said with a smile.

"Yes, but…" She thought for a minute, then shrugged and turned to me. "Who's your friend?"

"Eiko, meet Garnet Alexandros. Garnet," he turned to me, "Eiko's my cousin by marriage." He turned back to her and grinned. "Garnet's got something for you." Eiko looked ready to jump for joy as she looked up at me with a curiously happy smile. I bent down onto my knees and held out the cat.

She squealed. Like, _really_ squealed, as in high-pitched, crazy, jumping up and down squealed. Right into my ear. It took everything I had to keep from cringing. Still, I was glad she was so excited. It was fun to make her so happy.

"Well, we've gotta get to school, see ya Eiko." She nodded, cuddling the cat in her arms. It had taken a liking to her immediately, thankfully, and I had no worries about its wellbeing.

We pulled up to the school about twenty minutes later with just a few minutes to spare before class. As we were in different grades – Zidane had explained that he was a junior, while I was still just a freshman – we parted at the front doors to go to our separate wings. Apparently we didn't part fast enough, though, because some girls surrounded him as soon as he turned away from me. That sent me into panic mode – he hadn't done anything but help me, I didn't want him to get hurt because of me!

I turned towards him, cautiously following him just long enough to catch what the girls were saying.

"I can't believe you came in with _her_, Zidane, don't you know who she is?"

"Yeah, you shouldn't associate with her, it will ruin your rep."

"N-not that it _can_ be ruined, really, I mean, it's you, so…"

"Oh, yeah, nothing like that, but who knows, she's a seriously damaging girl, you know?"

I was pleased that they weren't making fun of him, but a bit shocked that he was so popular. Well, why wouldn't he be? He was a really nice, outgoing guy, of course other girls would have noticed that, too. I caught one last glimpse of him before I turned to my own hall. He was looking straight ahead, like he didn't even see the girls around him, but at the last second he turned and caught my gaze. I blushed and instantly looked away, hurrying off to find my homeroom class.


End file.
